powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Manipulation
The power to''' mentally manipulate, project and control dreams or manipulate one's dreams. A sub-power of Sleep Manipulation. Also Called * Oneiromancy *Oneirokinesis *Dream Power *Dream Control Capability As well can controlling, the user can modify, suppress, fabricate, influence, manifest, sense, and observe dreams as well. the user may enter magical new realms by entering the suffix of dimension and reality also known as the "astral plane", can interpret and find other worlds. Sometimes the user can even unlock their hidden powers, or enter other dreams or even commune with the dead. The user can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and even promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. '''Note: '''Ordinary Human beings can actually achieve through '''Lucid Dreaming where the person is aware that s/he is dreaming and thus gain control of the dream. Associations *May accompany Illusory Pheromones. *May stem from Mental Manipulation Limitations *The user can only affect sleeping subjects. **Due to this, Users has a limited amount of time while their target is asleep unless the user also has Sleep Inducement. *Perspicuity cancels this power. *May be limited to only putting a person in a Nightmare/Dream Realm, not fully controlling their dream *Low-level users may only chose one sleeping subject at a time *Low-Level users may only observe dreams of sleeping targets or are limited to what can be controlled Applications *Attack people in their dreams. *In the dream world the user can warp reality. *Flight (in the dream world) *Pain Inducement *Observe dreams. *Sometimes a person can enter in a person's dreams and physically appear beside the dreamer's body. *Drain a person's psychic energy. *May be able to feed off energy shed out by fear. *Not only can you manipulate their dreams but the their Nightmares. The darkest realm of their imagination, as well as yours. And creating chaos and pain with their mind. *High-level users can make the target daydream. Personality Heroes with this power tend to be detached from the real world, preferring the world of dreams to reality. They are very inward thinking, but will come to people in a "wise child" or "wise old man/woman" personality. They are very mystical and surreal. Villains with this power tend to be Narcissistic Sociopaths, using their power to hurt people, especially those that they thought have wronged them. Freddy Krueger uses his power to affect the people who had burned him years ago. Known Users *Human Beings via Lucid Dreaming Life *The Nightmare Man (The Sarah Jane Adventures) *Sanjog Iyer (Heroes) *Max ( The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl ) *The Beldam (Coraline) *Nocturne (Danny Phantom) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS) *Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS) *Reala (NiGHTS) *Makuta Teridax (Bionicle) *Karzahni (Bionicle) *The Dream Lord (Doctor Who) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street) *Alice Johnson/Dream Master (Nightmare On Elm Street) *Jagang (Sword of Truth) *Dreamwalkers (Sword of Truth) *Jilian (Sword of Truth) *Dreamcasters (Sword of Truth) *Darkrai (Pokemon, can create nightmares and trap others in them) *Cressilia (Pokemon, can create pleasant dreams and stop nightmares) *Several machines that can control dreams. *The Dream 夢 (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Kotori Monoh (X'') *Kagyoh Kuzuki (''X) *Hinoto (X'') *Kanoe (''X) *Sakura (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Shaoran (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Fei Wang Reed (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Yuuko Ichihara (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHolic) *Nightmare (Paradox Saga) *Morpheus (Neil Gaiman's Endless) *Morpheus (Greek Mythology) *Drift (Wolf Wars) *Phobiist (Big Wolf on Campus) *Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Orsay Pettijohn (Gone series) *Augustus Cole (The X-Files, able to project dreams into someone's mind while they are awake; the illusion is so realistic that if the illusion "kills" them they will die, apparently from the causes in the illusion) *Sarah Conroy (Smallville) *The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Dom Cobb (Inception) *Ariadne (Inception) *Spongebob Squarepants (though only in one episode) *Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim, by accident) *Isabel Evans (Roswell) *Izanami (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) *Nightmare (Alice in the Country of Hearts) *The Ethereal (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Pokemon that know the move Dream Eater (Pokemon Series) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Chronicler (The Legend of Spyro) Gallery File:oneo.jpg|Coraline visits a manipulated Dream File:Moon in the Scorpio.jpg|Nightmare Realm (art) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger can enter into the dreams of others and control them to terrifying effect Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Powers